fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KnightmareS-C075
Welcome Hi, welcome to the KnightmareS-C075! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 00:26, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to say no. Taking over Etherion is just...no. However! I suppose it can work if you make your own magic cannon and scale the power down. Heck, if you want, I can help you with that. That way you'll still have the same thing, but with a minor change. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:19, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, that combination is pretty overpowered, since you could do pretty much anything with it, hang-overs or not, sorry. Again, however, an exception could be if their use of Archive is very basic - such as only using maps and what not, but not storing spells. However, I have an alternate combination you could try- Memory-Make and Territory. With it you could make a lot of spells of any type and then use Territory to phase it in front of the opponent. Also, for your ace, I do have a suggestion- maybe something powerful like Crash and High Speed- that'd make them hit hard and move incredibly fast. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:35, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Remember, the spells would be called Machina Soul: _, not _ Soul. Also, the only way a Dorma Anim could fall out of the sky through Anima is if it had magic left in it, which could be possible. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:30, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Actually, if they use two elements, they'd be Dual-Element Dragon Slayers (which is a modified third gen). But go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:13, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, you can make it- but it'd need some weaknesses. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:36, November 22, 2015 (UTC) That's a good enough weakness. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:38, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hm, what character were you wanting to use this Magic for? If I could, I'd like to survey the character to see if it meets the requirements for said Molding Magic. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 05:39, December 5, 2015 (UTC)